This invention relates generally to home appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance knob mounting system and method.
Known home appliances include a control panel on which a plurality of control knobs is mounted. In some applications using an electronic control, a control chassis assembly is used to provide protection from imparted forces on the knob and prevent or limit control board contamination. Without the use of a chassis, the control board and its components are susceptible to damage from forces imparted to the knobs. As is the case with many home appliances, liquids may spill on the control board during use, which may contaminate the control board.